


Studying

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Short, Studying, kenma taking care of kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Kuroo needs to take a break.





	

Kuroo leans over his books. The spot where he’s sitting on the bed has sunk in and his limbs have started to ache. His stomach growls and he ignores it. 

“Ionic bonds determine the...” He rubs his eyes, his vision blurring. 

The music starts faintly downstairs and calls Kuroo’s attention, but he doesn’t move, only looks up. Kenma walks up the stairs and appears in the doorway. 

Kuroo had actually forgotten he was here, he hasn’t seen him in days it feels like, time seeming to bleed together with the words of his textbook. 

He tries to look away but his eyes feel locked on Kenma, on his leggings and big sweater he stole from Kuroo’s closet, and on the sandwich in his hand. 

Kenma pushes off the door frame and saunters towards him. 

“Take a break.” He orders, and pushes the book away from Kuroo, taking its place in front of him. He sets the plate in Kuroo’s lap, watching him pick up the sandwich and take a bite. 

“I could hear your stomach growling from downstairs.” Kenma’s eyes glitter in the white light. 

“You should remember to eat, it’ll improve your studying.” He says watching from under his lashes. 

“You’re probably right,” Kuroo speaks with a full mouth. 

“You’ve been very quiet lately, you engrossed in a game or a book?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow with the question, teasingly. 

“Both actually, I’ve been keeping myself busy so you can study, but I hadn’t seen you leave in a whole 48 hours and thought you’d probably forgotten I was here.” 

Kuroo takes the last bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly with pursed lips at Kenma’s very correct assumption. 

“How long has it been?” Kuroo asks, he looks down at his wrist at his watch before realizing he doesn’t and hasn’t ever owned one. 

“It’s been about 2 days since you started, and I think...” Kenma picks up the plate and moves it to the bedside table and leans over Kuroo’s lap. 

“You’ve studied enough.” Kenma’s words brush against Kuroo’s lips before the gap between them closes. Kenma presses his palm against Kuroo’s chest and pushes him back onto the bed, breaking their lips to move on top of him. The kiss continues briefly until Kenma feels the lethargy in Kuroo’s body make it’s way to his lips, and the kiss becomes slower and softer and then disappears. Kenma looks down at Kuroo, his cheeks tinted the slightest shade of pink, his eyes settled on his cheeks, and his lips still parted. He leans his head on Kuroo’s chest, sliding to the side and curling into Kuroo’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading don't forget to leave KUDOS and COMMENTS
> 
> TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
